the craziest of nights
by shy-baby-2007
Summary: what is wrong with a little fun around the cullens house when alice get everyone to play truth or dare what could possibly go wrong.... read and find out RXR please
1. Chapter 1: The plan

**hope you enjoy lmao this is funny well i think it is lol**

**disclaimer:**** i do not own twilight 'sigh' :(**

**

* * *

  
Chapter One**

**Bpov **

I Have Been A Vampire For Almost 2 Years Now And Man Are These Vampires Crazy I Thought They Were Bad When I Was Human Man Was I Ever Wrong The Things They Have Been Putting Me Threw Except For Of Course My Loving Husband Edward.

Man The Things I Love About Him. Its Almost To Good To Be True. Who Knew I Would Be Spending Everyday Of My Life With Such A Amazing Lover Oh And Was He Ever 'big.' I Started To Smile

To Myself When Alice Walked In

"hey Bells.. What You Doing" She Asked

"Nothing Just Thinking To Myself About Some things" I Smiled Then Started To Laugh She Looked At Me So Weird

"And What Were You Thinking Of " She Asked

Just To See Her Face I Started To Tell Her What About " Well I Was Just Thinking How I Could End Up With Such An Amazing Lover Like Edward" I Looked At Her, She Was Smiling At Me For Some Strange Reason

"what" I Asked Her

"well The Boys Get Back Tonight And I Was Thinking" She Paused

"yes" I Wanted To Know What The Hell She Was Thinking Knowing Alice It Could Be Anything Man Did I Know It.

"okay Well Don't Get Mad At Me But I Was Thinking We Could Go Out Clubbing Tonight It Would Be So Much Fun" She Smirked

" And Why Would We Do That" I Asked As If I Was Stupid Or Something Of Course She Would Want To Go Clubbing This Was Alice We Were Talking About And She Knew I Hate Dancing Even Though I Was Good At It Now For Some Strange Reason Being A Vampire And All

All Of A Sudden We Seen Rose Come Down The Stairs Yelling " Now What Is This About Clubbing I Hear" She Asked Excited

" Well I Was Thinking All Of Us Could Go Clubbing Tonight So We Could Party Then Come Home And" She Paused To Look At Me And Rose " See I Am Bored We Always Do The Same Things Over Again And Its Starting To Get One My Nerves So I Was Thinking We Haven't Had Any Fun In A While So I Wanted To Play A Couple Of Games" She Had The Biggest Smile On Her Face Man I Knew Where This Was Heading

" What Type Of Games" I Eyed Her Know I Was Not Going To Like What I Hear

" Spin The Bottle And Truth Or Dare"

" Alice You Know What Happened Last Time Right " Rose Asked

" Yeah I Wasn't Born Yesterday" She Smiled

" Yeah But It Was Fucking Funny Seeing The Guys Like That" Rose Started To Laugh

We All Looked At Each other Then Started To Laugh"and This Time We Are Going To Get Them Drunk" She Started To Laugh So Hard I Thought She Was Going To Explode

"Alice You Know Something That Sounds Like Fun" I Said

She Looked At Me Like I Was Crazy Then Started To Laugh Again

" So Call The Boys And Tell Them Were Going Out Then We Are Going To Go Get Dressed Into The Sexiest Outfits I Just Bought These New Clothes Oh Man Yummy " Rose Said And Started Laughing, Alice Clapped Her Hands And Jumped Up And Down " We Only Have 2 Hours Before They Get Home"

" Oh Shit Okay I Totally Forgot We Only Had 2 Hours I Hope That's Enough Time" She Paused " Yeah That Will Be Enough Time" She Laughed

"come On Bella We Have To Get Ready" Rose Said Why Pulling Me Off The Couch

**Apov**

I Picked Up My Cell Phone And Dialed Jasper's Number Hoping He Had His Phone On It Rang 3 Times Before He Picked It Up

"hey Babe" He Said

"hey I Just Wanted To Call You Guys To Tell You Were Going Clubbing Tonight And Then Were Are Going To Play Truth Or Dare And Spin The Bottle"i Said Smliing To Myself

"okay Um... Hold On" I Heard Him Yell At The Other 2 And They Agreed Knowing They Would I Started To Laugh

" Hello You Still There Stop Hitting Each other And Talk To Me" I Screamed Into The Phone

" Oh Sorry... Okay Were On Our Way Okay See You Soon I Love You"

"i Love You To" I Said As I Was Shutting The Phone

"man Is This Going To Be A Great Night" I Said To Myself Knowing That It Would Be I Ran Up The Stairs To Start To Get Ready.

**Jpov **

" Why Did We Agree To This" I Asked Looking At Edward And Emmett " We Do Know This Is Alice Wanted To Play God I Love Her But Remember What Happened Last Time"

I Could Feel The Worry In Them But Still Had Smirks On There Face "because We Didn't Think When You Ask Maybe You Should Of Realized Before You Asked Us" Edward Said

"well I Thinks It Is A Great Idea "Emmett Said And Started To Laughing" Hell It Will Be So Much Fun Maybe We Can Get Strip Poker In There Too" She Said And Started To Laugh Even Harder

" Yeah Cause Everyone Wants To See You Naked Right" I Said Sarcastically

"damn Straight Come On We All Know You Picture Me Naked When Alice Is Sucking Your Dick" He Laughed Even Harder

" You Wish Buddy I Rather See 2 Dogs Fucking Then See You Naked" Laughing To Myself

"Emmett Stop Picturing 2 Dogs Fucking Its Very Disturbing" Edward Said And Slapped Him Up Beside His Head I Could Fell Edward Was Very Disturbed By This So I Knew He Wasn't Lie

I Sighed To Myself Knowing This Was Going To Be A Long Night But Emmett Did Have A Good Idea About The Strip Poker Then We Could See Alice Naked Yes!! I Thought To Myself And Started To Picturing Alice Naked Bent Over The Couch

"Jasper" Edward Screamed " Stop Picturing Alice Bent Over The Couch I Don't Want To See My Sister Bent Over The Couch...thank You Very Much" He Stated And Started To Run Towards The Car.

* * *

**Im sorry if you hate it but please review hehehehehe 2 dogs fucking lmao that's the funny shit right there lmao**


	2. Chapter 2: The starting

**chapter two**

**BPOV**

We were up in Alice's getting ready when we heard the boys come in. I knew they were here and I wanted to see my baby so bad i was so horny but when i tried to go see him they pinned me to the bed.

" What are you doing?" Alice asked

"Well i was going to see Edward when you both pinned me on the fucking bed" I stated

"Well I know what is going to happen if you do and then that will stop my fun" She said " I think you know what I mean and I dont have 6 hours to wait it's already ten and I want to be out of here in a hour."

"Yeah and you can have your fun later. You know we all want to rape our men but still I have to go along with this then so do you." Rose said pointing a finger at me I sighed

"Fine" I said "Can we just hurry so we can go"

"Yes we can now be good Bella" Alice said then smiled at me

Why the hell did I agree to this. this is torture I should kick her ass. No I wouldn't do that even though it sounded really good right now, I couldn't do that I loved Alice and Rose. I knew they wanted to have fun. But then I pictured Edward I want to have him in my arms.

"Girls we're home" I heard emmett walking up the stairs.

"Emmett go the hell away we will be down soon " Rose said

"Guys we are leaving in 45 mintues so go get dressed" Alice stated

"Fine but we will be ready before you are" Emmett said and started to laugh.

Finally we were done, They had me in a small black tube top with hot pink flowers up the sides, with corona on the chest. I had on a black mini skirt with a diamond lose belt around hips and black shinny high legged boots that tie up in the front. Alice had on the same boots but in white, They looked so much better on her. She had on a white sleeveless shirt with a losse v-neck and a mini skirt.(way shorter then mine). Rosalie had on a gold bikini top that looked like a bra and a jean mini skirt with the same gold as her top trimed the bottom of the skirt. She had on high leather boots, They made her even taller. Man are the boys going to be amazed.

When we made it down the stairs the men were sitting on the couch waiting for us. They turned to see us and there mouths dropped.

"What are you staring at" I said then laughed when Edward came towards me.

" You look so... so...so" he stuttered trying to find words.

"Sexy" Emmett said pulling Rose to him " Are you still sure you want to go I could take you up stairs and we could have our fun in the bedroom"

"No we are going out" Alice said glaring at Emmett

"Okay lets go" I said smiling at Edward who looked like he was going to attack me

We went out to the cars and we took Alice's porche and Rose's bmw. With the girls in the porche and the boys in the bmw we drove off.

When we found a parking space we got out of the cars and went towards the club. Edward wouldnt stop staring at me. I thought about punching him because I knew what he was thinking, Good thing no one could read his mind or they would have one hell of a visual view of what he was going to do to me. That was one of my gifts. For some reason I could read his mind even though he couldnt read mine I could read everyone's but I don't have to if I don't want to. Unlike Edward I blocked them out I could be alone in my own thoughts when I wanted to and let them in when I wanted to know what they were thinking. But i always tried to give them all privisy.

I punched Edward in the arm " HEY what was that for" he said than laughed.

"Stop thinking what you are and I wouldnt have to punch you" I laughed " There is pleaty of time for that later"

We walked in the club "OH MY GOD " I screamed they all looked at me. " What I like this song" I said laughing and dragging Alice to the dance floor. The song that was playing was 'please don't stop the music' by Rihanna. I took Alice and we started to dance grinding against each other. Everyone was staring at us but we didn't care. Then out of no where Rose came from behind me and they put my in a sandwish. Now i knew everyone would be staring at us. The guys couldn't keep there eyes off us I knew they wanted to take us right there and fuck us in front of everyone but they couldnt move.

After the song we walked back to the boys and started to pull them to the table. We ordered our drinks and it was then Alice desided to start playing our fun game of truth or dare. I was kind of worried what was going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3:Emmetts dare

**Chapter 3**

BPOV

We were all sitting around to hear what Alice had planned for the game we were about to play, when I couldn't take it anymore.

"So Alice are you going to tell us about what you are planning." I asked trying to get it out of her.

"well" she said and started to smile.

"Yes" Edward said trying to get it out her cause I knew she was blocking her thoughts.

"Well" she said smiling "We are going to start playing but... there are rule"

Rules what what the hell is she going to do, how are there rules in truth or dare. Oh god shes planning something really bad

"Go on" Everyone said at once

"Okay" she smiled " this is the only rule...if someone backs out of a dare then that person has to run down at human pace... down the mall or a street. Where ever there is more humans. NAKED"

"WHAT" I yelled, everyone just laughed at me.

"Its okay love" he whispered into my ear

"But it changes every time someone back out of a dare" she stated with a smile from ear to ear

"Okay so who goes first" Emmett asked. I'm guessing he wanted to go first.

"I will" Alice said "truth or dare Edward"

"Truth" he said, I looked up at him "lets start with something easy" he stated

"Okay answer this... How many potions have you and Bella done" Alice asked smiling.

**EPOV**

"Okay answer this... How many potions have you and Bella done" Alice asked smiling.

Oh god she didn't just ask that. " Um...Well probably about 37" I stammered looking at Bella " in the last 5 months"

She looked shocked that I would say it. But I didn't want to run naked in front of humans. My naked body was for my Bella only.

Bella would have been blushing id she was still human. She looked so beautiful.

" stop undressing each other with your eyes and go Edward" Emmett said

"Truth or dare Emmett"

"Dare" he said " I'm no pussy"

I had to think about it for a minute. What to make Emmett do... I got it.

"I dare you to go up to one of the humans by the bar and just randomly kiss her" I said " But you cant even talk to her... So kiss and walk away"

"Okay I'm in, which one" Emmett said while Rosalie just glared at me and Emmett.

I looked around and I seen a blond girl leaning against the bar talking to like 6 guys " that blond girl standing with the 6 guys" I said pointing at her.

"Okay" he said while getting up to walk over there.

" is he really going to do it" Bella asked us

"YES" Alice screamed laughing over the music

"OMG" Rose yelled looking over at Emmett who was full out making out with the girl. "Edward how could you do that" she hissed. I just laughed shaking my head.

Emmett walked back looking kinda disgusted with him stuff " Edward did you know who that was"Emmett asked I shock my head cause I wasn't paying attention.

"It was fucking Jessica Stanley" he scream while everyone burst out into a full out laughing fest.

"Oh great thats all we need" Rosalie said rolling her eyes " A over obsessive girl all over my husband"

"Okay"Jasper said "go Emmett"

"Um... who should I pick"Emmett said rubbing his hands together then smiled "Bella Truth or dare"


	4. dont kill me

**_okay im sorry you guys but i kinda have been really busy with just haveing a baby so ill try my hardest to update... please please bare with me i promise you that at least one story will be updated ... by the end of the week i sorry again and i love you all_ **

**_mych love_**

**_Shy_**


	5. Chapter 4: oh god save me now

Chapter 4 

BPOV

"Okay" Jasper said " Emmett go"

"Um...Who should I pick" he said rubbing his hands together then smiled looking at me. " Bella Truth or dare"

Shit. Fuck. God dammit. Don't be a pussy Bella. "Dare" I said.

He smiled evilly at me. God what the hell is he going to do to me.

"I Dare you to make out with Alice for 5 minutes straight." he said.

Oh god help me... well I have always wondered what it would be like to kiss a girl.

"Okay" I said getting off of Edward's lap and moving over to Alice.

"This is going to be fun" Alice chirped all cheerful.

Edward looked like he was going to kill Emmett.

Jasper was excited.

Emmett was smiling from ear to ear.

They all surrounded us. Staring like it was a big deal.

I put my face closer to Alice's And brush against her lips with my own. And then she did something I would of never thought she would.

She grabbed my hair pulling me closer to her. Kissing me with all her might.

Is she enjoying this? Our tongues fought for what seem like life or death.

"Okay time" Emmett said. But we kept on kissing.

"Bella, Alice you cant stop now you know" Jasper said in a clam voice.

Finally we broke apart smiling and giggling. Making my way over to Edward again.

"Did you enjoy your self. Cause it sure seemed like it" Edward asked.

"I sure did, What about you Bella" Alice asked.

"Yes I did." I smiled laughing to myself.

"Okay who's next" who was I going to pick? "Jasper" I smiled evilly at him.

"Dare there is nothing the sweet innocent Bella". Edward snickered at the word innocent. I am not at the least bit innocent. " can do to me that I will be not willing to do" Jasper said looking smug.

"Well then." I said smiling from ear to ear. " I dare you to... full out make out with Emmett. Full out I mean groping each other and all that jazz." I would be dead if looks could kill to see Emmett and Jaspers faces I had to get Emmett back somehow.

" OH GOD KILL ME NOW... I AM NOT GOING TO FUCKING DO THAT,... ARE YOU INSANE ..." he yelled. Ha ha if he only new.

" Well then I guess you shouldn't call her innocent." Edward said laughing Jasper just glared.

"Hey I don't care I have nothing to hide my deal family I know I'm straight I don't have to worry ... come on do you really want to show your dick to all the humans??" Emmett asked.

"Fine I'll do it but you better watch yourself Bella ill get you back" Jasper said.

Jasper leaned towards Emmett and they started feeling each other up. Then they started kissing and then the tongue came out. I could help it no one could every one started cracking up.

Emmett was really getting into it... god this shits fucking funny.

"Time" I yelled I could take it anymore it was weird and gross but also it turned me on... I was really started to get horny... between me and Alice kissing and watching them I was horny...

"Thank god... God Emmett were you like enjoying yourself or something it really seemed like it." Alice said.

"I was thinking it was Rosie cause what else could I do I was fucking kissing a dude." Emmett said.

"Was he really thinking about me Edward." Rose asked.

"Yeah he was... god it was so gross..." Edward said.

"Okay Jasper go" I said. God I want to know what the hell going to happen. This night sure seemed fun. More fun I had since I turned. I never thought becoming a vampire would be this much fun.

"Okay" Jasper said. "Rose Truth or dare?"


	6. vote

Hello i know i suck another authors note lol

okay so i have a poll and i would like you to vote what 2 storys

i should keep writing cause i have big big big writers block so i need to know what ones you

guys would all like me to keep writing because well lets just say i dont know what to write.

but i figure it out if you tell me which ones to write .

so go on my profile now and vote.

**_MUCH LOVE_**

**_SHY_**


	7. Sorry :

Hello

Yes thats right im still alive haha

I am so so so so so SORRY about the delay

but i dont have a computer right now that i can write on ....

i am waiting to get my new laptop so please if you can bare with me i will

try my best to get it as soon as i can ....

so i can update not just one but ALL of my stories :)

YAY ME!!!

Anywho Sorry again

Thanks

Shy

P.s Please Feel Free To Leave Hate Messages If U Must .... :)


End file.
